Cyclosporine's efficacy in the treatment of severe endogenous uveitis is being evaluated in this randomized, double masked study. The study will evaluate the effectiveness of cyclosporine therapy to that of systemic corticosteroid administration. Patients meeting the entry requirements will be randomized to either cyclosporine or corticosteroid therapy. Patients are evaluted at three months in order to determine whether they are therapeutic "succeses" or not. If not, the patients are then treated with the alternate medication.